Who?
by Freyja Lawliet
Summary: Johan Liebert adalah pemuda jenius yang terlalu sempurna. Tapi, Johan Liebert hanya patuh pada satu orang. Siapa?


**Disclaimer:** Naomi Urasawa yang asli keceh banget nih mangaka *jangan fangirlingan di sini.

 **Warning:** Plotless, entah AU entah Canon. Pokoknya penistaan Mas Johan Liebert.

 **Summary:** Johan Liebert adalah pemuda jenius yang terlalu sempurna. Tapi, Johan Liebert hanya patuh pada satu orang.

.

.

"Tolong, menunduk sedikit, Johan-san…." Seorang pria paruh baya di belakang Johan memberi instruksi.

" _Ha'i…"_ Orang yang dimaksud dengan patuh mematuhi perintah.

Lima menit berlalu.

"Johan-san, miringkan kepalamu sedikit ke kanan."

Tanpa kata Pemuda usia dua puluhan berkulit putih cerah kembali mematuhi perintah. Sedikit memiringkan kepala berhias helai-helai berwarna pirang terang ke kanan. Kedua tangan nyaman di atas sandaran tangan di sisi kiri kanan kursi empuk yang Ia duduki.

Mata biru sejernih lautan, yang sekilas tampak teduh dan memikat siapapun yang menatapnya, tetap awas memantau gerak-gerik pria yang berdiri di belakangnya dengan pisau kecil mengkilap di tangan kanan. Sesekali tangan kanan pria berbadan besar berambut coklat tersebut akan mengambil gunting dari dalam kantong.

Roberto memasuki ruang dengan tembok bercat putih tempat Johan dan pria berambut coklat berada. Sekilas dan diterangkan secara kasar, fisik mereka (Roberto dan Pria Tanpa Nama) boleh dikatakan serupa. Hanya saja rambut Roberto yang ikal sedikit melewati pundak dan rambut pria Tanpa Nama tersebut lurus dan pendek.

Duduk di salah satu kursi berbantal yang terletak paling dekat dengan pintu masuk. Mata coklat gelap yang sama sekali tak ramah memandang pria yang beberapa menit terakhir seenaknya memerintah 'Sang Majikan'.

Roberto memang baru memasuki ruangan dengan jendela besar yang terbuka lebar tersebut (membuat udara bebas keluar masuk dan membawa dingin musin gugur). Menatap pemuda pirang berwajah amat rupawan yang tersenyum kecil padanya melalui pantulan cermin besar berbingkai kayu mahoni berukir sederhana di tembok sisi kanan Johan. Semua cermin di tempat tersebut tampak sama.

"Apa yang Kau pikirkan, Roberto?" Suara jernih dan tenang khas Johan membuat Roberto waspada.

Bertahun-tahun merelakan diri bertindak di luar hati (kalau Roberto bisa mengatakan dirinya punya perasaan), Roberto mempelajari bahwa segala yang ada pada 'Sang Majikan' patut diwaspadai.

"Saya hanya berpikir bahwa Anda tampak menuruti perkataan orang lain hanya pada saat-saat seperti ini."

"Hm," segaris senyum tipis nan memikat di bibir berwarna _peach_ terbentuk, "segala sesuatu yang aku lakukan telah terencana dan kupastikan sesuai rencana. Yang aku lakukan sekarang juga tindakan terencana yang sesuai dengan rencanaku."

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan? Aku benar-benar tak mengerti."

"Diam Kau. Kerjakan saja apa yang harus Kau lakukan."

Kalau tidak mengancam dan bicara kasar memang bukan Roberto. Kecuali kalau dalam misi atas perintah Johan, Roberto harus bisa bersikap sebaik yang Johan inginkan. Sedikit hal melenceng dari rencana sang pemuda pirang berwajah rupawan, Roberto akan mati dalam kepedihan.

"Bukan apa-apa, Pak. Maafkan temanku yang telah bicara kasar padamu." Johan menatap pria paruh baya di belakangnya. Gerigi sisir yang rapat begitu mulus merapikan helai-helai pirang berkilau. "Roberto, bukankah ada sesuatu yang harus Kau lakukan?"

" _Ha'i."_ Tanpa perlu perintah dua kali 'budak' Johan tersebut bangkit dari kursi dan keluar ruangan mematuhi perintah. Kembali ke apartemen Sophie Biru yang memanfaatkan kematian Margot Langer adalah tujuannya.

"Kau ini santun sekali. Jarang sekali aku bertemu pemuda tampan dan santun sepertimu di Munich."

"Hm, Anda terlalu berlebihan." Segaris senyum menawan menghias wajah berkulit putih. "kalau Aku tak mematuhi instruksimu, aku juga sangat tahu kalau pria tadi tak akan bisa meneruskan apa yang harusnya Anda selesaikan."

Pria paruh baya yang tampak bugar di belakang Johan tertawa lepas. Menyentuh helai pirang poni Johan dan memangkas ujung-ujungnya setelah disisir sedemikian rupa. Mengambil sisir panjang berbentuk oval, pria tersebut kembali sibuk dengan rambut Johan.

Menyisir dari arah dalam bawah rambut ke luar hingga rambut pirang Johan tampak lebih lebat. Pun tak ketinggalan denga poni pirang yang dibelah tengah diperlakukan serupa.

"Memang aku yang bisa membuatmu sebegini sempurnanya, Johan-san. Kau rupawan dari awal, tapi sentuhan keahlianku membuatmu menjadi Johan yang sebenarnya."

Kain putih lebar yang sedari tadi melingkupi tubuh bagian atas dan lengan Johan dilepaskan. Sikat berbulu halus menyisir jas coklat gelap Johan dari beberapa helai potongan rambut pirang Johan yang berhasil melewati celah kain putih lebar.

"Anda salah satu hal, Tuan. 'Johan yang sebenarnya.' Bahkan aku tak tahu Johan yang Anda maksud itu seperti apa."

"Ha? Apa maksudnya?" Wajah berahang kokoh tak menyembunyikan raut herannya.

"Lupakan apa yang telah kukatakan tadi," Johan mengambil tiga lembar uang dari dalam dompet kulit berkualitas nomor wahid dan menyerahkan uang tersebut ke pria paruh baya yang telah memotong dan merapikan rambutnya sejak Ia remaja.

"Terima kasih," menerima uang dari Johan dan paham dengan tabiat Sang Pengguna Jasa yang selalu memberi lebih dari harga yang seharusnya, si pria pemilik tempat itu berniat lebih ramah.

"Johan-san, bagaimana kalau aku mentraktirmu secangkir kopi di kedai kopi seberang jalan?"

Johan urung menarik kenop pintu, membalikkan badan mengapresiasi niat baik untuknya, "aku rasa aku tak bisa."

"Oh kalau minum di bar yang terletak satu blok dari sini?" Mencoba sekali lagi.

"Benar apa yang dikatakan orang yang bernama Roberto tadi, Tuan. Hanya pada saat Anda memotong dan merapikan rambutku, aku menuruti perkataan orang lain."

"Ha?"

"Di manapun aku berada, ketika aku merasa aku harus merapikan rambutku, aku pasti akan kembali ke tempat Anda. Aku rasa hal itu cukup. Aku tahu semua tentangmu. Tapi akan sangat buruk jika Anda tahu tentangku lebih dari seorang pelanggan setiamu."

Tak ada respon dari kalimat-kalimat yang dilontarkan Johan.

Melirik sekilas ke lawan bicara, tanpa kata, Johan keluar dari tempat itu. Melangkah mendekati mobil hitam mewah dan masuk lewat pintu kemudi. Mata biru sejernih lautan yang memikat namun menyimpan sejuta misteri dan kegelapan sejati memindai sekitar, sebelum melajukan kendaraan.

Pria peruh baya yang telah bertahun-tahun merapikan rambut Johan tak perlu tahu siapa Johan. Melupakan fakta bahwa nama 'Johan' adalah salah satu nama di masa lalu yang masih sering dipakai, tentu saja. Pria tersebut akan menjadi target pembunuhan Roberto diluar rencana panjang Johan kalau mengenal pemuda pirang tersebut lebih dalam.

Johan Liebert adalah pemuda dalam khayalan yang telah melakukan banyak pembunuhan di usia amat belia. Pemuda rupawan dalam kegelapan yang mendirikan dan menggerakkan bank illegal di Jerman. Pemuda tampan dalam semu tanpa pasukan yang bisa menggoyahkan Jerman dan Ceko. Pemuda yang hanya bisa dijangkau imajinasi karena kesempurnaan kemampuan yang dimiliki.

Cukup tahu 'Johan' dalam ketidaktahuan, maka pria itu akan selamat. Dan Johan tak akan susah mencari tukang cukur yang bisa membuatnya puas dengan hasil kerjanya. Tak ada rencana seperti itu di antara rencana-rencana besarnya.

.

.

END

.

.

Siapapun dan apapun jabatan yang dimiliki seseorang, dia akan patuh ama tukang cukurnya. Ya ga sih? Tapi tetep berusaha nge-IC-in Johan kok, Hahahaha *dijitak Johan. Ide fic ini muncul karena suka ama style rambut Johan wkwkwk. Mikir, eh buset tokoh antagonis fav-ku ini selalu tampak rapi dan sempurna *gaje. Karena aura fangirlingan masih membara, aku ga tahu mau nulis apa lagi di AN ini hehehehe.

Terima kasih buat yang sudah review, ngefave, ngefollow, atau sekedar membaca fic-ficku sebelumnya. Makasiiiih banyak.

Terima kasih sudah mampir. Semoga meghibur.

.

.

 **Freyja Lawliet**


End file.
